


A Touch of Romance

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was supposed to be romantic!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Romance

“You spent the last of our rent money on *what*?”

Shenlong sniffed, offended by his lover’s tone. “On *you*, actually.” He set the bouquet – a mix of bright, exotic flowers – down on the counter and glared at his clone. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he pointed out sternly.

Long sighed and reached out to run his fingers over the petals of a lily. Apparently rethinking the harshness of his earlier words, Long began again, “I appreciate the thought-“

“But?” Shenlong pressed petulantly.

“We should really get bills paid before-“

“It was supposed to be romantic! You complain that I never think to do anything romantic, and when I do-“ Before he finished, Shenlong found himself with an armful of Long. He instinctively returned the hug, the tension melting away. “I want to make you feel good, love.”

“I know. I know. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Shenlong smiled against his lover’s hair. “I know you worry. You shouldn’t so much. I won’t let anything happen to you. Worst case scenario, I do some… odd jobs.”

Long stiffened. “I don’t want you-“

“Nobody’ll get hurt, beautiful.” 

Though Long didn’t seem particularly comforted by that news, he finally relaxed in his lover’s arms. “Thank you, love. It was very sweet of you to think of it.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
